When Her World Ends
by TeAmVaMpS100
Summary: Bella's parents are killed in a car accident, Bella moves in with Carlisle Cullen all she knew about him was that he was close to her family what happens when Bella falls for the youngest of the Cullen's? Real Summary in story
1. Life Before the Accident

**

* * *

Summary:** What happens when everything you live for has been messed up destroyed? Bella Swans family was killed she was left alone and broken forced to move in with a friend of her fathers. All Bella knew about  
Carlisle Cullen was that he was a doctor that lived in Forks Washington. Bella later finds out he has a family. What happens when Bella falls for the youngest of the Cullen's? Does he feel the same? _Cannon Couples_

* * *

Chapter One: Life Before the Accident

It was dark all I could see was Charlie he was in the Cruiser with Renée, what was dad doing in the cruiser with mom? Then it happened a massive truck crashed into them. I saw blood it was every where! Charlie and Renée were dead!  
But what about me? Where was I?  
I started screaming. I heard Charlie yelling, asking me what was wrong if I was ok, I was dreaming. "DAD!" was all I was able to say I got out of bed and ran to hug him. I was so scared I lost him!  
"Bella, honey what happened?" he looked sad, almost scared.  
My mind was still spinning and heavy from sleep, all I could make out was "I dreamt, and you and mom" I buried my face in his chest "Dead" I sobbed.  
"Bella sweetie it was just a dream I'm here, I'm ok, and so is Renee" he was trying to calm me down. At this point nothing would calm me I was in hysterics thinking about what would happen if he and mom died. "Bella? Are you OK?" Charlie looked nervous again  
"Ye-yeah dad I...I think...I'm OK. You should go back to bed. I'll be fine thanks, I love you"  
"OK sweetheart. Goodnight" Charlie gave me a hug and went back to his room  
"Night dad" I said that just a tad late, he was already gone. I lay back in bed, too afraid to go back to sleep and started to think about the reason I moved here two years ago. Renee wanted to travel and I felt like I was holding her back so I decided to live with dad. We live in Port Angeles, Washington my mom, when she wasn't traveling, lived in Phoenix, Arizona. Charlie is the police chief here in Port Angeles. Thinking about this made me sad, I missed mom, but I love living  
with Charlie. He's quiet and just lets me be, it was nice he's always there when I need him but he doesn't hover.  
I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew my alarm clock was going off. This meant I had to get ready for school, joy. I got up showered and got dressed, I threw on some jeans and a long sleeve tee, it is freezing in this stupid town! I walked down stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast, Charlie was still here, huh? "Mornin' Bells"  
"Morning dad! How come your home still?" I asked while getting a bowl of cereal  
"Your mom called sweetie she wants to come and visit. Well actually….." he trailed off  
"Well actually what?"  
"She wants to take you back to Phoenix honey" he voice broke, I could tell he wanted me to stay. He wasn't looking me in the eyes, I felt scared, sad even.  
"Dad I want to stay here with you. I love mom, and you know that, but I like it here it's nice, having a dad and all" I was telling the truth I want to stay with my dad, my mom was more hectic we were always busy she always had stuff to do it's nice to be here with my dad and just relax.  
"Oh Bella that means the world to me to hear you say that, but sweetie your mom misses you!"  
"I know she does dad, I miss her too but I really like it here its nice peaceful" the second I said peaceful the phone started to ring  
"I'll get it dad do you want me to make you breakfast?" I asked while running to get the phone Charlie said he was good.  
"Hello? Swan residents."  
"OH BELLA ITS ME!" Mom.  
"Hey mom how are you?"  
"I'm good sweetie I'm guessing Charlie told you?" She sounded too excited she must really want me to move back home. "Yeah mom he did, but um I really want to stay here" I heard her take a quick breath I knew the minute she hangs up she's going to cry.  
"Mom please don't cry I love you, but it's nice with dad and you can travel, have your freedom"  
"No its ok sweetie I understand, maybe you could come visit or I could come see you?" she sounded hopeful. It would be nice to see her…  
"Yeah Mom that sounds great, you'll have to talk with dad now though I'm going to be late!" I said a quick bye and I love you to my mom and left Charlie with the phone. I got in my car and sped to school, I just needed to get out of there.  
I didn't know what to do. I knew my emotions were going to get the best of me if I didn't try and control them, so once I was in my parking space I rested my head on the steering wheel and tried to calm down. I jumped at a tap on my  
window, it scared the living crap out of me! I looked over to see Angela she was my best friend and my only friend. I opened my door and got out. Angela looked at me "Oh gosh Bella what's wrong? You look like hell!"  
"Thanks Ange!" I said rather sarcastically then walked into the girl's bathroom to get cleaned up, I explained everything to her. How I wanted to stay here, but didn't want to make my Mom feel bad.  
"OH BELLA! I'm so sorry I wish I could help you more but I don't know what to tell you!" she gave me a big hug  
"Thanks Ange, it's ok I know what I want and I want to stay here it's just breaking it to my mom"  
"She'll understand just maybe visit her and tell her in person it might be easier for her to have one final goodbye, you know what I mean?"  
"Sort of, not really" I laughed my late night is catching up to me, nothing is making sense this morning! The bell rang, I said goodbye to Angela and walked to my class. I had English first, it went buy slow, same with second and  
third period it was now lunch. I met with Angela and we got our lunches, all I  
took was a coke and an apple I didn't think I could eat, I didn't feel good I felt like something bad was going to happen. Me and Angela talked a little during lunch, but mostly ate in silence. When lunch was over we walked to Biology together. The rest of the school day went by in a blur. After gym, and a new bruise on my shoulder; I walked to my locker to get my stuff. I drove home and started my homework I didn't have too much.

After my homework I went down stairs to cook dinner. When I moved here I found out Charlie couldn't cook to save his life it was a funny sight to see. I cooked steak and potatoes Charlie's favorite meal. When I was finishing up the potatoes Charlie came home "HEY DAD!" I yelled to him from the kitchen  
"Hey Bells, we gotta talk baby" the way he said it worried me something was up.  
"Ok dad let me finish up dinner and we can talk while were eating" I set the food on the table and called Charlie. He sat down and started picking at his food. OK something was up "So dad what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well honey I was wondering about this whole thing with your mom and what you were thinking about?"  
"I'm staying here dad and I might go and visit mom when I have a break from school. You know maybe if I see her one more time she will have closer on the whole situation and realize how much I really love it here" We both started eating, I guess Charlie was thinking about a good answer, but when we were both done eating and he still hadn't said any thing I started to worry "Umm dad? Are you OK?"  
"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine just thinking" Charlie handed me his plate to wash.  
"Oh ok, well I'm tired so I'm going to go get cleaned up and go  
to bed"  
"Ok night Bells I love you" Charlie gave me a hug and went into the living room to watch sports on TV.  
"Night dad love you too". I went up stairs, showered, and lay in bed. I couldn't sleep, I was worried about who to stay with, and overall I knew I wanted to stay with my dad. I went back down stairs to find my dad. He was watching baseball. "Umm dad can I talk to you?" He muted the game.  
"Yeah sweetie what do you need?"  
"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you about mom." I sat on the arm of the couch.  
"Of course! What do you need?"  
"Well I've made up my mind I'm VERY sure I want to stay with you, I love mom and all but um I don't want to go back and stay with her…" I trailed off at the end.  
"Oh Bella I'm not sure how we're going to tell her but I WILL help you! you don't have to do it alone. Do you mind if I ask you one thing though?"  
"No, what?"  
"Why do you want to stay with me over your mom? I mean I feel like I'm not here enough for you." Oh! Charlie never showed emotion, this is so sweet.  
"Aww dad! You are always here enough! Whenever I need you you're there. When I need to do something on my own you let me venture out, you know just what to do. Your the best dad and I love you!" Ok by the end of my little speech I was crying I was so happy! I really am glad I chose to stay with dad!  
"Bella I love you too how about we call and talk to your mom later just tell me when you think you're ready and I'll be here I promise."  
"Thanks dad, umm can we call her tomorrow? After school I can do my home  
work and we can call when you get home."  
"Ok sweetie you should go get some rest you look tired."  
"Thanks dad. Night, I love you!" I walked across the room and gave him a hug.  
"Night Bells love you too." I went back up stairs and went to bed. Within five minutes I was out cold I must have been really tired. I had one of the weirdest dreams. Everything was green I was lost in the woods screaming, scared, I had no idea where I was and what to do; it was strange!  
When I woke up, I got ready for school and went down stairs. Charlie had already left for work so I just grabbed a breakfast bar and left for school. I got there early so I cleaned out my locker and then walked to my first class with 15 minutes to spare. I had left a note in Angela's locker it said that I wanted to meet her at my truck after lunch because I needed to talk to her, hopefully she won't throw it away thinking its was another love note from her 'secret admirer' . After third period I went and got a soda and apple from the cafeteria for lunch and walked out to my truck. Angela was waiting by the side of it I unlocked it and we got in "So what did you need to talk about Bella?"  
"Well I had a talk with my dad and were going to call my mom today and tell her my choice I want to stay here. I'm just worried because I know my mom and she will try to convince me I'm making a wrong choice and that I need to be with her. I'm going to talk to Charlie and ask him if I can fly down to see her this weekend maybe that will help. I'll fly out Friday and comeback Sunday. Which means I'll miss school Friday and Monday, well Monday depends on how I feel."  
"Ok well I'm here if you need me, just call! Maybe your mom will realize that it's better for you to stay with your dad and it's what you want, you know?"  
"Yeah I do, I'm just worried we have never had this issue. I've always stayed with mom and just visited dad every now and again."  
"Well I'm not sure what to tell you. I've never been through something like this but you lived most of your life with your mom its probably better for you to spend your high school years with your dad"  
"Yea that's how I feel I'm just worried and all thanks Ange. We better get to biology"  
"ok anything you need just call me!" We got out of the truck and I gave Ange a big hug. We walked with our arms linked like little girls to biology, we even started skipping it was so fun! Well till I slipped and fell, Ange thought it was the funniest thing ever I was even laughing it was funny I have to admit. Biology went by fast same with the rest of my class's even gym! I was laughing on my way home, I only ended up with one injury today and it wasn't from gym it was  
from skipping! I parked and ran inside to get my homework done so I could have dinner done by the time Charlie got home it was going to be a long night  
and I wanted to eat before we called mom. After my homework was done I made some Spaghetti for dinner when I was setting the table Charlie walked in.  
"Hey Bella that smells great I'm starved! Had to go up to Forks today to visit some old friends."  
"He dad thanks! Sounds like you had a good day!" Charlie plopped into a chair and started eating.  
"Yea it was fun. Hey, this weekend you want to go see Uncle Billy and the Cullen's?"  
"Uncle Billy, Cullen's?" I had NO CLUE who those people were well I sort of kind of knew who Billy was it was the Cullen's I was curious about.  
"Umm dad I was actually going to ask if I could fly out and see mom this weekend so I could get the rest of my stuff."  
"OH! Yeah that's fine when we talk to Renee we can ask her to get you a ticket. How long do you want to stay?"  
"I was thinking I would fly out Friday and com back Sunday not to long just long enough to see mom and get some of my stuff"  
"ok do you need me to call and tell the school you won't be there Monday or Friday?"  
"Yes please, I would tell them, but I think they don't trust teenagers word or something. I can't imagine why." Charlie laughed and shoved the last of his food in his mouth  
"Ok I'll tell them. Monday we can go to La Push and see Uncle Billy and Jake if you want!" he was so excited so I couldn't tell him no.  
"Ok dad sounds great!" I cleaned up dinner and sat back down at the table across from dad.  
"Ok Bells you ready?"  
"Sure" I grabbed the phone and set it on the table. I dialed moms number then put it on speaker. It rang four times before she picked up  
"Hello?"  
"Hi mom its Bella and—"  
Charlie cut me off "Charlie"  
"Oh, hi" she sounds awful like she's going to burst out into tears! "Mom  
we called because we need to talk"

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNDUN CLIFF HANGERRR!!!!!! SO this is my first fan-fic tell me what you think! I need all the advice I can get! Thanks everyone for reading if I get good reviews I will post another chapter! I would like at least 5 reviews before I post a new chapter.-Alice**

**YAY!!!! I fixed it!!!! I think I have OCD or something it really bugged me when the spaces were all wrong. Just to let you kno this story is written by Alice and betaed (? is that how u spell it?) by me (bubbles). I think she did a pretty good job. THANKS 4 READING!!!!!!!!!!!! -Bubbles  
**


	2. AN PLEASE READ!

A/N I know stinky but this is important! Sort of… lol ok so I'm new to all this awesome shizz(I read to many Cullen AIM fics col(Chuckle out loud)) and I was wondering how do I get a beta? I would like one but I don't know how… Please message me or review this… THANKS!!!!!!!!!!

Lots of Love,

Alice


	3. Phone Calls

**Ok! So new chapterrrr! I write a lot so um this chapter has been on my computer 4ever! Hahahha I've had it the whole time I just wanted to see if people liked my story so yea!! READ AWAYYY BABY! See you at the bottom! 3 Alice**

* * *

Chapter 2 phone calls

_"Mom we called because we need to talk" _

"Oh! Ok um what do we need to talk about sweetie?" she sounded worried I felt so bad but I knew this needed to be done, hell I'm almost eighteen I think I can choose who I live with. "Well I have good news and bad news" "Ok what about you Charlie?" she said his name with such disgust I could tell she probably figured out the bad news. "I'm just here for Bells" it was mostly true and he was here just to talk about flight details for this weekend. "Oh ok well Bella I guess let's start with the bad news" she sounded hurt. She no doubt for sure knew what I was going to say but the words that came out of my mouth even shocked me. "Mom you need to listen and just listen ok? I will tell you when I'm done, then you can talk. Know here's the deal I'm staying here with dad I might come and visit you but it's to get the rest of my things too so if I do it will be this weekend I will fly in Friday and leave Saturday. Next thing I'm a senior and I can't leave school now so thats part of my issues. I would just leave again next year so it's not like it's a big deal and I've lived with you pretty much my whole life so that's the other reason. I love living with dad it's nice to feel like I have a dad. Well that's all I have to say so you and dad can talk know I love you, bye" I said the last part a little softer, got up from the table and walked outside to my truck. I had no clue where I was going but I needed to leave, I ended up at a coffee shop. I started thinking about what I just did my mom is probably in hysterics'. I didn't mean to say it like that I think I will take up dads offer and go spend the weekend in Forks it will be a nice little getaway. CPOV (Charlie) I can no believe that came out of Bella's mouth she was so harsh on her mom. She left and now I'm explain to Renee' that this whole thing has been eating her up and she just wants things settled. She said she understood, but I don't think she did I could tell by her voice that she was hurt I felt bad she said that she was going to come up Friday and surprise Bella. I wasn't too excited about it but I agreed. Bella needed some "mom" time. I'm now sitting watching a football game waiting for Bells to come home she has been gone over an hour and its almost ten. If she isn't home soon I'm going to have to go look for her, this town may be small but we still have a lot of druggies and drunks that are out at this hour. Around an hour later the phone rang I figured it was either Bella or her mom so I picked it up, normally I would have just ignored it. I got up and answered "Hello?" "Chief! You gotta' get to the hospital! Your girl was in a crash, she was hit by some drink guys on her way back home. It looks like she's been hurt, not too bad though. The other guys killed themselves after they crashed she was just awake enough when we got to her and she told us they stabbed one another with the glass till they died. (A/N I have no idea if you can even do that but its fiction so it don't matter! Lol back to the story!) We've taken care of everything so all you have to do is go take care of your girl." "OH GOD! HOW BAD? WHY AM I EVEN ASKING I WILL BE RIGHT THERE! BYE!" I hung up the phone racing out of the house to the cruiser. I can't believe she got hurt! Renée will be so worried! I raced to the hospital, the officers who were at the crash told me what room she was in and that her truck wasn't in to bad shape. They said if it wasn't for that old clunker she would have been a goner. 'note to self tell Billy thank you for the truck'. I ran to Bella's room, when I got there what I saw made me burst out in tears. She was all wrapped up in bandages, one of her legs were broken same with one of her arms the other leg was in pretty bad shape same with the other arm her head was wrapped up too. I stood there forever just looking at her and sobbing quietly to myself. She looked awful, a doctor came in and told me how bad her injuries are and that she will be in here at least a week. Bella will hate that she hates hospitals' with a burning passion! Bella slept for another three hours. She woke up looking around and asking what happened. I explained it to her all she could do was apologize. I kept telling her it wasn't her fault and that I was just glad she was ok. The doctor then came in and checked on her she was ok, but it was time to change her bandages while they did that I excused myself to grab some food and call Renée, Bella will be mad I did but it needed to be done. BPOV All I could remember was seeing the other car crash into me and them stabbing themselves in many different places I was guessing it was so they could lose blood faster and die, but I had no idea! Now I'm in the hospital knowing Charlie he called Renée, she's probably having a spaz attack and trying to find the soonest flight here. I was in pretty bad shape and the fact that all I could think of was how stupid I was to leave didn't make it any better. Charlie had excused himself around fifteen minutes ago, when the nurse came in to change my bandages. It only took her around five minutes to do that and now I was sitting here alone thinking. If moms going to be here, then I guess I'm not going to Phoenix. I'll let dad go to Forks and I'll stay here with mom, I really wanted to go though! Man! I guess I'll ask Charlie if we can go next weekend too. its been a long time since I was there, I think I was 8 last time. "Hey Bells, How are you?" Charlie must have walked in while I was thinking. "Hey dad I'm ok. How are you?" "I'm good just worried about you. I called Renee" damn it! I knew he would do that she's probably freaking out! "How is she?" I sighed "She's ok. you know she had to find out sooner or later and she wouldn't have been very happy if you kept this from her." "I know, but I bet she's freaking out and is planning on flying here just to see if I'm ok." 'HUMPH!' I thought to myself this isn't going to be fun. "She is. She's already got a ticket for the first flight from there to Seattle, then I have to go pick her up. Billy and Jake are on their way down to stay with you while I'm gone. They will surly keep you entertained at least Jake will" he chuckled out the last part "That would be fun! You should take Billy with you. You know how us kids are! Don't want the old men cramping our style!" I stuck my tongue out at him and we both started laughing so hard Charlie was about to fall out of the chair and I was crying! After Charlie was able to control his laughter he told me that he would ask Billy if he wanted to go with him. About twenty minutes later the nurse came in with some pain medication and food for me I ate slowly it hurt to move a lot then I took the meds and fell asleep. I must have been out a while because next thing I knew I woke up to Charlie laughing with some other people who I figured were Billy and Jacob. Charlie must have noticed I woke up because he walked over to the side of the bed "Hey Bells this is Billy and Jake, Billy said that he would go with me to pick up Renée, and Jacob" UHOH! Charlie used his full name wonder why he was so pissed at Jake? "has promised to be good and take care of you." "Hi Jake Hi Billy" "HEY BELLS!" Wow this kid is loud! "Jake SHUSHHH!!! Your too loud your gunna' give the poor girl a headache" Billy had that dad look on his face it was funny and scary at the same time. Wow he wasn't even talking to me. I wonder how much pain medication I took cause wow I feel great! Billy also added a hello to me in the middle of telling Jake to be good and make sure I'm ok. About an hour later Dad and Billy left they won't be back for another three hours this will be fun I thought sarcastily to myself, the second left and Jake started! "Hey Bells! Charlie says I have to keep you entertained, so how would you like to be entertained?" he then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked at me I blushed beet red at that. "Well hum? I don't know you pick!" I said while laughing Jake was being stupid and panting like a dog! "OK! Hummmm…" he put his elbow on his knee and used his pointer figure to tap his chin "OH OH OH OH OH!! I GOT IT!" wow this kid was hyper and loud all combined together if it wasn't for the fact he was sixteen, tall muscular, had the prettiest brown eyes, and reddish colored… OK BELLA STOP GETTING SIDETRACKED! I had to yell at myself. I then started to giggle and Jake just looked at me "What's so funny? I haven't even told you my idea!" "So-sorry Jake I have no idea what's funny. What's your idea?" "SO! I was thinking since were in a hospital and all that fun stuff we should DUN DUN DUN ARE YOU READY?! WE SHOULD PLAY DOCTOR! I know it's an AMAZINGGGGG idea!" I just had to laugh at him half of what he said he sang and the other half was yelling and wow! "Ummm Jake, we can't play doctor it's kind of against the law and you know with Charlie being a cop and all I probably shouldn't break it." He looked so funny he was thinking I could tell and I wasn't sure if I should be laughing or worried… "DAMN IT! I wanted to play doctor!" "Well you could find something else to do I think I'm going to go to sleep I'm tired." The minute I said that a nurse came in OH JOY! I thought to myself with my luck she'll give me a shot, BLAH! "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling good thank you, just a little sore" she looked like she was thinking then my stomach growled I swear it was loud enough for the whole freaking town to hear! "Oh! We better get you some food sweetheart. I will have someone bring you some up, do you a specific taste for anything or is chicken soup ok?" I was starving I had to admit but I didn't want soup I had the taste for a nice salad and some ice cream… Ahhhhhh that sounded amazing! "Umm actually I do… Could I have a salad and some chocolate ice cream please?" "We don't have either of those sorry, I will just have someone bring you some things is that ok?" I didn't want anything else I just wanted a salad and ice cream! "Umm I'm good actually thank you though." "Your welcome sweetie I'll be back later to see how you are get some rest it will help" after that she checked my IV and left. "Hey Jake?" "Yea Bells?" "wanna be my hero?" "Of course! What do I need to do?" "Would you PLEASE! Go to the store and get me a salad and some chocolate ice cream?" he jumped out of his seat and went straight for the door and he left I started laughing I guess I will take that as a 'hell yes!' I sat there and waited I fell asleep though because next thing I knew I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard someone saying my name. I woke up to Jake sitting on the bed with a huge salad and a thing of ice cream. "WOW Jake! That salad is huge thank you sooooo much!" I gave him a quick awkward hug and he pushed the table thing by me so I could eat I ate the whole salad and half the thing of ice cream, I guess I was hungry. "Damn Bells You can eat!"

* * *

**Thats Chapter 2! tell me what yall think im workin on 3 now!**

**Lots of lovin Alice  
**


End file.
